


I Learned That from The Pizza Man

by ncdover1285



Series: Destiel Fanfiction Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masterbation, Past Castiel/Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Dean is extremely turned on by Cass kissing Meg. Well, more directly, he's turned on by the way that Cass manhandled Meg against the wall. He allows himself to entertain his most recent fantasy and get some unexpected help.Prompt for Destiel Bingo square O4





	I Learned That from The Pizza Man

I Learned That from the Pizza Man  
Destiel Bingo Prompt O4

Dean still hadn’t gotten over Cass pinning Meg to the wall and kissing her like he needed her like air. He had been surprised, but that was an expected reaction. What he hadn’t expected was to be so turned on that he could have pounded nails with his dick. He knew he was into Cass but that wasn’t a physical attraction, at least not until recently. They had a closeness, a bond, that Dean had never felt with anyone, but he had never gotten a stiffie over the dude before. Still, he couldn’t help but imagine Cass man handling him like that; he wanted to be the one pinned to the wall breathless with the taste of the angel still on his lips. He wanted more than that but this fantasy was currently running rampant through his brain. He had never been what you would call submissive but with Cass Dean wanted to let go, to be the one that was pliant and was told what to do, or better yet made to do it.

 

He was alone in some crappy motel room. Who knew what Sam was into at the moment; Dean just knew that he wasn’t here and that he had taken the impala so he wasn’t expecting him anytime soon. This also meant that Dean would hear him whenever he did decide to come back. So, deciding that he would take advantage of the little alone time he had been afforded in the last few days, he allowed himself to submerge his mind and body into his newest fantasy. He popped the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down and running his fingers over his swollen dick through his boxers, imagining it was Cass as he pulled himself free. He was going to take his time and get the most out of this that he could, he didn’t know when he would get this again. He also couldn’t afford to do this in the bathroom while Sam was out in the bedroom. He knew that Sam was sure to hear Dean calling out Cass’s name while he jerked himself to thoughts of that the angel would do to him.

 

Dean now had his pants totally off and was working his dick over like it owed him money. He had his eyes closed and was totally into the fantasy of the angel sucking him off, taking his dick so deep he could feel Cass swallowing on him. Suddenly dean felt slick fingers sliding under his balls and down to his hole. He jerked as upright as he could from the position he was in. There was Cass, looking about as wrecked as Dean was sure he looked. Cass pushed him back down with one hand as the other stayed focused on circling his hole and driving him nuts. Dean leaned back but didn’t close his eyes this time. He kept them locked on the blue eyes of the angel that were getting darker by the second. Cass pushed a hand against his slacks as Dean moaned out his name. Cass grabbed the bottle of lube that Dean had laying on the bed and dripped some down Dean’s crack and letting it run down around his hole. Slowly he slipped a finger inside up to the first knuckle twisting and massaging trying to get Dean to relax enough to continue; as he did Cass proceeded to work his finger in until it was all the way. Dean couldn’t hold still he was writhing under Cass’s attention. He slowly started working in another finger, and once he had successfully done this he began searching for Deans prostate. Finding it quickly, Cass began massaging it as Dean worked his dick with quick hard strokes. Dean knew he was close but was trying to hold off; he didn’t want this to end. Cass ran his other hand over Dean’s thigh and leaned down until Dean could feel his breath tickling the soft hairs that covered his leg. Dean jerked and let out a yell that he was sure the neighbors had heard as Cass bit his thigh. This made Dean come harder than he thought he ever had before. 

 

As he was coming down from the euphoria that was Cass’s fingers in his ass all Dean could do was stare at the angel who had removed said fingers and was now leaning against the doorway. Dean was glad he had stayed otherwise he probably would have thought this had just been part of his fantasy. Dean was surprised at how badly he wanted to talk to Cass about what had just happened chick flick moment or not he had to know what it meant. Cass slowly walked over ran a hand down the side of Dean’s face and felt the shiver in reaction to it. “Cass?” It was all Dean could get out at the moment but he knew he had to say something before Cass just disappeared. “Hello, Dean.” Dean laughed because it was such a typical response from Cass. “What? How? Do I even want to know how you knew to do that? Cass have you been with a guy before?” Cass just sat there blinking looking back at Dean with his head tilted in that way that Dean absolutely adored but would never admit to doing so. “The pizza man had several videos Dean. He is a very good teacher I’ve been told. Was it not pleasurable?” Dean shook his head. “Yeah Cass it was very pleasurable. So are you saying you learned it from the pizza man?” Cass just seemed to stare at Dean harder who was still naked from the waist down with cum spattered across his stomach and onto his t-shirt that was bunched up on his chest. “I learned it from the pizza man. Do you want to see what else I learned from him?” Dean knew it was going to be a long night and he hoped that Sam decided that tonight was one of the nights he wasn’t coming home. “Sure, Cass, teach me all about the pizza man.”


End file.
